power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Redemption War
"Redemption War" is the name of the 2-Part Finale to the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film. 'Scene Summaries' 'Part 1' As Terra Venture, already with its military unit active in taking down the Chromite troops, begins to face its doom at the hands of Lord Metarex and his Zeon Empire (with Furio, Villamax and Treacheron already gone) without the planned use of Serpenterra, the Power Rangers head to the Mountain Dome to stop Magna Defender from exhausting the core of the dome with the Defender Torozord stabbing its Defender Staff into the crest of the dome's ground. The more power Magna Defender uses to lure Metarex away, it causes him to demorph out of Torozord and back to his normal size. The Rangers get Magna Defender to safety until a Chromite Viper soldier stabs Magna Defender in the back with a poisonous dagger. Tony rescues Magna Defender getting him to nearby safety while the other Rangers deal with the Chromite. At a nearby mountain formation, Magna Defender and Tony engage in a conversation. Tony wants to wonder what is up with Magna Defender of his anger issues and his long personal vendetta toward the Zeon Empire until Magna Defender brings up to Tony about the opposable fate of Jesse. Tony overhears him at the moment. After relearning of the truth behind Jesse, Tony then realizes that Jesse is inside the Magna Defender's body since the Defender is close to dying as he must, for his final battle, to stop Lord Metarex. When Magna Defender abids Tony to pull out his Quasar Saber to kill him, he refuses. Tony then tells him that killing someone who is not evil is wrong and oathes as a Power Ranger, his duty is to protect Terra Venture, his friends, and the rest of the colony's inhabitants. After the discussion, which didn't go so well, Tony leaves Magna Defender in order to regroup with his friends as Magna must make a choice on his own of what he wants to do before his time of act of vengeance is over. While still at the Mountain Dome, the Rangers head to another nearby location where they will encounter for the first time with Lord Metarex. As the team stand by, the sky of the domes darken and starts to pour down heavy rain, foreshadowing Metarex's arrival to come and strike down the Power Rangers. Metarex's ship lands and now the battle between the Power Rangers and Lord Metarex begins. Each Ranger goes in on Metarex on his/her own defensive but sadly get knocked and beaten around by Metarex, who proves himself to the Rangers that he is far more powerful than they are as a team combined. Their first ever battle was proven to be unsuccessful. With each of the Rangers down to the count, Metarex gets in closer to them. Tony tries to strike with one of his grapple shooters but Metarex stops him. Tony stands up to Metarex with valor and pride about if Metarex ever tries to destroy Terra Venture, the team's opportunity of saving it will/would end up in complete ruins. Browne and Will warns Tony not to make a sacrifice until Gwen reminds him about his brother. Metarex asks why should Tony listen to his friends, Tony replies not only they are his friends, they are his team and they must stand together to fight against evil especially from the likes of someone like Metarex himself. Tony and the others then mock Metarex of his unrightful name of "Grand ruler and conqueror of the Galaxy" knowing, for a long time (even Tony knows this), that Metarex wasn't really going to take the colony down pointing out that a whole time that he was nothing more than a mere joke. Metarex disagrees. After being humiliated by the Rangers, Metarex charges up in maximum power to obliterate them boasting once again that he has more power than he could ever imagine. Before Metarex bids goodbye to the Power Rangers, Tony and the others charge up to Metarex, bellowing "For........Terra...Venture!!!!" until the Magna Defender shows up to stop them. Metarex and Magna Defender counter blast each other. Before Magna Defender goes after Metarex, he tells the Rangers he rather do this mission alone and leaves. 'Part 2' Magna Defender and Lord Metarex's final battle begins. Before it, Magna Defender wants to sacrifice himself to bid his self-sacrifice as a tribute to Zika. The rest of Terra Venture's GSA military unit shuts down and defeats the Chromite soldiers from bringing more chaos to the colony. As the battle comes to a close, Lord Metarex and Magna Defender both die in battle. The Rangers reminscence Magna Defender's death, with Tony thinking since the Magna Defender did of course have Jesse's body, he might be gone and dead as well. Before the Rangers head back home, they discover that Jesse returns to them alive and well, with Tony and Will thinking he was gone forever but wasn't. With Jesse back, all 6 of the Rangers return back home to the main dome of Terra Venture. The film comes to a close with the following 3 scenes - Tony and Gwen reconsiling their relationship, Devin tells Tony about any future dangers coming by on Terra Venture and shows him about a "new menace" coming soon to be a potental threat as Tony looks in to it in the forseable future. He closes the film stating while about he and his team as Power Rangers it is their duty to save and protect Terra Venture from the forces of evil and "Where Destiny Takes Us, We'll never Know". 'Epilogue' In a post-ending scene, Lord Metarex is placed in Terra Venture's Space Prison Facility for space alien criminals swearing that one day that the Power Rangers will pay for ridding him, his existance and his empire, until Scorpius appears, meeting him for the first time in so long. Metarex recalls to Scorpius about the last time he saw or heard from him that he conquered a couple of planets. Scorpius is angrily disappointed at Metarex, despite his failed attempts to destroy the Power Rangers, for that, he will have someone to take them out when the time is right, which hints that Trakeena will likely return, for the first time in a Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film, as most of this leads to what will be in store in the next chapter of the fan-film reboot series. 'Dates' *'April 5, 2014 (Part 1)' *'April 6, 2014 (Part 2)' 'Cast of Characters' 'Actor Likenesses' *Josh Cooke - WIll James/Blue Ranger *Don Cheadle - Browne Jones/Green Ranger *Wes Bentley - Tony Marshall/Red Ranger *Katie Cassidy - Gwen McQueen/Pink Ranger *Rooney Mara - Miranda Campbell/Yellow Ranger *Jake Gyllenhaal - Jesse Marshall *Ray Stevenson - Lord Metarex (voice) *Tony Todd - Lord Metarex (costume) *Seth Green - Devin Stewart *Anthony Marsh, Jr - Scorpius (in Post-Ending scene, cameo) 'Notes' *When Metarex boasts to the Rangers after charging himself up into maximum power that he has more power than they could ever imagine, this is a qoute referrence Deviot made, after mutanting and reciting the Keonta spell from the Galaxy Book, in the episode " Enter the Lost Galaxy " of the TV series. *Final appearence of Lord Metarex and his Zeon Empire. *Final adknowledgement of Serpenterra. *The Magna Defender's sacrifice in the film is portrayed entirely different from in the TV series. Instead of ending his revenge upon Scorpius, here in the film, he ends his revenge upon Lord Metarex by fighting and then after the battle dies. *Defender Torozord only appeared once in the finale, it had appeared at an earlier point in the film. *Shooting the finale to the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film, according to Anthony Marsh, Jr, took him an entire weekend to film. He spend a good chunk of the finale filming within 18 hours, as filming on the fan-film ceased on April 5 to April 6, 2014 resulting to his first full completion on a Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film. Most of the fight shots in between takes utilized custom gameplay footage from Soul Calibur IV ''and ''Soul Calbur V (for the primary fights) while some footage from Killzone 2 were once again used (for when the Chromite Vipers attack Terra Venture and its military unit). 'See Also' * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Episode 15 - " Redemption Day " Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Segments